Kuroko no Basuke Drabbles
by Titans R Us
Summary: I never write. Ever. So I was surprised when the Kuroko no Basuke fandom assaulted me and ground my face into the keyboard until I did. This will be a collection of drabbles focusing on both romantic and platonic relationships in Kuroko no Basuke. Starting with our strong female characters we begin with Momoi. Who loves Kuroko in her own (rather frightening) way.
1. Beneath Her (Momoi x Kuroko)

**Momoi x Kuroko : Beneath Her**

Beneath her is the only place Kuroko can't disappear. He can't fade away when his heartbeat shudders against her chest. He can't misdirect her when his gasps ring so loud in her ears.

_Momoi loves it._

She remembers the first time she tripped and trapped Kuroko under her body. It was an accident when the team was so new and Kuroko's lack of presence surprised them every. single. time. Because he was always there.

Momoi had blushed as deep as her namesake. Her face barely different from her hair. Of course Kuroko's face remained the same blank slate. But his eyes somehow softened as he wheezed, "Are you injured anywhere, Momoi-san?" Poor boy, she scrambled off of him. Momoi keeps forgetting that his body is weak, fragile. An odd contradiction when Kuroko is the strongest person she knows.

He continues to give her what she wants. It's easy when they tend to want the same things. Sometimes it takes a while for him to deliver. Sometimes Kuroko fails so it takes more time, more practice, more tries to get it right.

l

l

l

He even lets her go.

She told him Aomine needed her, that she needed to look after him, that she couldn't leave Aomine alone.

And Kuroko agreed.

His voice didn't shake when he whispered, "I understand." But Momoi cried and cried that night from the sad smile Kuroko gave to comfort her.

_They don't need each other._

l

l

l

_But love isn't made from need._

It's made from the warmth pressed against their fingers when they can find time. Momoi reaches down to kiss Kuroko again. They only have five more minutes of halftime. Then they have to make their lights shine on the court. Momoi can't wait until Touou finally clashes with Seirin again. Although she did ask for a defeat, Touou's regulars are not the only ones eager to return the favor.

Until then Momoi greedily watches the subtle moves under Kuroko's skin and swallows each breath that sighs, "I love you."

l

l

l

l

l

End

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I can't believe I just wrote this. But it's 1:36 AM in the morning and Momoi won't leave me alone! Beforehand I was on tumblr and completely dissatisfied with the lack of MomoixKuroko fan art. I just want Momoi to pick Kuroko up cavewoman style and carry him back to her lair. I want her to fight off the other boys and girls. Perhaps saying, "Who's prettier? Oh yeah, ME! Who has bigger breasts? ME! (because she hates that Kuroko has a female coach) Who loves Kuroko the most? ME!" "But..Momoiiiiichi."' "Shut up Kise!"


	2. Old is Gold (Momoi & Aomine)

**Momoi and Aomine: New is Silver, but Old is Gold**

* * *

Momoi's always surprised when people think Aomine and her are a couple. They **_are_** very close. They _**are**_ childhood friends. Momoi **_did _**follow Aomine to Tohou.

l

l

l

But Momo would never date Aomine.

Ever.

The very thought makes her want to laugh and throw up at the same time.

l

**_Ew_**.

l

People often hold romance as the gold standard to any relationship. It's a pity people forget the solid value of a true friendship. It's not a competition between the two. They don't require a score, a ranking of #1 or #2. Each has its place. Each has its time. Each is essential in order for a happy life to thrive.

Aomine and Momoi may not be brother and sister. It's more than that. Their ties do not lie in blood. If either could switch gender it would an ultimate bromance or the sisterhood of the basketball fanatics.

l

l

Sometimes people assume they're not together because they believe Aomine is a pervert who likes big breasts.

l

Which is true.

l

Aomine **_IS _**a pervert who likes big breasts.

Unfortunately he's also an unprejudiced pervert. He likes big breasts, small breasts, fat girls, skinny girls, short girls and tall girls. Once Momoi stumbled across Aomine's porn collection…It's not a collection. It's a library.

But Aomine has admitted that though he likes all girls his ideal type would be a quiet but frank girl. Tiny so when needed he can take her to go like one of his burgers. A girl who never gives in, never gives up even when crushed. Someone with a spark in their eyes that will. not. die.

l

l

Momoi comes to the horrible realization that if Kuroko was a girl Aomine would have to be killed.

No one would find the body.

Because Aomine showed her all the best hiding places.

l

l

Aomine was the only one who got it when she declared her feelings for Kuroko. He got how Kuroko brings out people to their fullest. That by fading back with unconditional support he gathers the embers to create an inferno on the court. So when the Generation of Miracles fell apart. When Aomine fell apart. He never once thought to destroy his friend's feelings for the shadow that left him.

l

l

l

l

l

End

* * *

** Author's Note:**I cannot find words to express how suicidal editing in FFN makes me. I'm just trying to put line breaks in, but even with shift+enter the whole thing taunts me. I loathe it with anguished screaming as FFN clumps my vulnerable words together clumsily...again. So if it looks messy, be assured that I tried. That's why there are "l's" to force line breaks for me. In regards to the chapter, I like writing in Momoi's perspective and I had wondered if Momoi's and Aomine's relationship could be something like this. Aomine is actually polite in my mind compared to Momoi who won't let me sleep stomping around 2:20 A.M. in the morning.


	3. A Proof of Skin (Riko x Hyuuga)

**Riko x Hyuuga: A Proof of Skin  
**

* * *

Hyuuga dreams of Riko's hands. And what it would mean to hold them.

He imagines the shape of Riko's delicate bones. Of the short fingernails she favors that he would trace. Riko finds acrylic nails ridiculously appalling. They're nails that could be used as daggers, but useless in stabbing cellphone buttons or picking up a pair of chopsticks.

Hyuuga is just relieved that there's one less weapon in Riko's arsenal.

l

He wonders if her hands would be cold. Girls are always complaining of the cold, right? Or would they be hot? Because Riko uses her hands to illustrate, fingers to punctuate statements as they flutter about like two excited birds

l

They are never still for long. Not as Riko often jumps to the board to write a new destroying strategy. She cycles from holding a pen to a whistle to pointing out a player's position within thirty to forty seconds.

l

l

Hyuuga knows because he's timed it.

Counted under his breath as those distracting hands complete the routine once again.

l

The worst is when Riko **bites** her fingers. Her teeth press against and worry the stressed knuckles when she's frustrated. She has to rapidly make decisions because their opponents prove more clever than anticipated.

l

Hyuuga loathes those moments. Wants to stomp on them.

l

They assault, derail his thoughts on the bench just about the time he needs to focus on regaining their momentum. Inside his head what started as,

_'Gotta win the game. Gotta win the game. Gotta win the game. Riko's doing it again...Oh…OH HECK NO. You can't do this to me. Please…Stop using your_ _teeth…_**_What do you mean we just won?_**_'_

l

He hates that he can't yell at her to knock it off. Despises the pathetic, flowery idiot inside that wants nothing else but to kiss her bruised skin.

And offer his lips to ruin instead.

He wants to die from these thoughts. If Riko knew all the gagging, vomiting fluff he swallows down every day she would break down hysterically.

l

Riko's hands are strong. Sometimes they smack a player's head to get them to shape up. Or grip a shoulder hard, his shoulder, to console the bitterness that burns when numbers have finished moving.

The touch is a painful but hopeful reminder because Seirin hasn't really lost.

l

They just haven't won yet.

l

Hyuuga remembers these things as the team gathers to study their next challenger's video. The team is known for quick reflexes and almost in sync movements. They dance across the screen violently playing. The team enraptured as the TV light paints their faces pale in the dark room.

Hyuuga and Riko have seen the video before. But after discussing possible solutions another teammate suggested to show the team the recorded game. It's a good idea. Together they can brainstorm and give the whole team a chance to use each other as a backboard.

l

But now they have to wait until it's done. Riko and Hyuuga sit side by side. From the corner of his glasses he subtly watches her face. Observes the flashing expressions and the way her profile scrunches cutely at Seirin's reactions.

l

Then he notices their hands.

l

And the inch apart that separates them like a tease.

l

Hyuuga likes Riko.

_He likes her a lot._

In the way that rots the mind and somehow tunes out that Riko is loud, aggressive, unsexy, unpredictable and unable to boil water without poisoning the whole school.

All those things fade and blur to the back.

He can only see how beautiful, smart and incredible Riko is.

l

l

One day he'll do things right.

l

l

He'll pull her to the side in a chance of stolen privacy and ask her out properly. He'll say what they already know. He'll whisper the words they want to echo between them.

l

Some things do not need to be said.

l

l

l

But that doesn't mean they don't want to be heard anyway.

l

Waiting for then, Hyuuga leans. And leans. Nervously, hesitantly until the back of his hand grazes Riko's. They just brush. For a while only air is warmed between them.

Then their hands settle. The touch is a proof of skin. A promise.

l

l

Riko doesn't move away.

l

l

They stay like that. Eyes faced forward seeing without seeing. Hyuuga can feel the twitch of his lips fighting a smile. Content, his gaze roams lazily around the room and land on Teppei.

l

Who isn't watching the video. Who has turned around in his chair. Who is staring at them with a satanic look of glee.

l

**_As if he just received everything he wanted for Christmas. And a small pony._**

l

His face splits even wider to mouth their names, _"Riko…Hyuuga…"_ and wiggle his oversized eyebrows disgustingly.

The damage could have been salvaged if Riko had not chosen that moment to turn her head.

Confused to feel Hyuuga's hand shake against hers in unadulterated anger.

l

No. It was not in embarrassment. It wasn't…really.

l

Riko took in the unholy smile from the demonic spawn of Buddha and Loki.

She saw, breathed, **was **the color of fury.

l

Seirin's team would recall that dark day that still strikes fear into their hearts. The deafening inhuman screech as their coach tried (nearly succeeded) to strangle their teammate cannot be forgotten.

Hyuuga now has something else to add to his unfortunate hand fetish.

They'll remember fanatically reasoning, begging and threatening to call the police as Teppei turned a bright fuchsia.

l

For Teppei made the suggestion about the video.

_For Teppei always has a plan._

l

l

l

**_Always._**

l

l

l

End

* * *

**Author's Notes: Sorry this isn't an update I just really really needed to fix the little bugs bothering me. You followers will be avenged.**

This actually started out as a request from a friend and snowballed from an idea I took from Kare Kano. I adored the hand holding scene and thought that these two would be little like the same. In their case, it's quite obvious their feelings for each other as they are so far the most canon couple in Kuroko no Basuke. But they're not going to do anything about it yet, because there's no rush. But what really convinced me to write this was Teppei. He's incredibly sneaky and though the two are perfectly fine to wait it out...Teppei is not very patient. at. all.

To the wonderful people who have reviewed and favorited this story. I love you. No, really. I love you. It really makes me blush and want to roll over in happiness when I get even a single comment. I can promise I'm not done with Momoi or what's better to say is that she's not done with me! You'll read of her again soon as she tells everyone how much she likes Kise.

She doesn't.

At all.


	4. Territorial (Momoi vs Kise)

**Momoi vs. Kise: Territorial **

* * *

Momoi doesn't like Kise.

She doesn't like him.

_**At all.**_

Though not for reasons most would presume.

l

For instance, she doesn't resent that Teikō Basketball Team was Kise's first exposure to Basketball. That he didn't join out of a love of the game. He joined because he was dead bored.

She doesn't care that Kise is a shameless copycat. That not only did he come from nowhere, he shot through the grade by mirroring others. How slowly move by move he inches into becoming the friends Momoi has grown to love. Kise learns steals and tricks; Momoi knows he will become truly frightening.

l

Who else could understand better than Teikō's former manager? Who is a monster in her own right?

l

Momoi may never play on the court, but her aid is unparalleled. She's an information specialist. She hungers for statistics, puts the facts together and gobbles down the result. She smacks her lips together the moment Coach announces their next opponent. Momoi toys with her food, ripping apart tactics and crushes them by putting every joker, ace and wild on the table.

Aomine thinks her face gets kind of scary when they play.

And Momoi relishes every flash of shocked admiration on his when she's right.

l

Again.

l

So Momoi can't depise Kise for his potential or the way he grows. She doesn't even hate Kise's not so subtle idolism of Aomine.

She can only get lightly annoyed when it's time to go, but Aomine and her can't leave. Can't go as Kise calls out, "One more! One more game, Aomine!" Because if she crouches down to peer under his fallen bangs, she can see his face.

To find a starved look of joy.

Somehow Aomine taught Kise to love Basketball. In her files Kise has always been good at everything. It comes as natural as blinking. But here he finds one person that can swipe the floor with him. That can give him something new.

A challenge.

He's grateful. Idiotically grateful.

So Momoi can accept that.

l

l

Being a copycat? Fine.

Barely a fan of Basketball? Fine.

Using Aomine as an Idol? Fine.

l

l

Seeing Kuroko as she does…

Not. Fine.

l

Granted all members of the Generation of Miracles appreciate and value their late shadow. They saw him as an important member as their team. They acknowledge Kuroko and his skills set.

But their attention, even Aomine's is limited to Basketball.

_Kise's is not._

Kise is the only Kiseki member that has a life outside of Basketball. He does modeling. He dates girls. He can fill his life with other non-basketball related things.

And wants Kuroko to be one of them.

l

Which is not acceptable.

l

Now Aomine has pulled Momoi to the side repeatedly, telling her that Kise isn't like that. He isn't like her. He doesn't want Kuroko. Not like **_that_**.

"At least…I'm pretty sure."

_"WHAT TO YOU MEAN YOU'RE PRETTY SURE?"_

l

l

Because Kise launches himself at Kuroko like a hyperactive puppy. Inviting him over, showing off his pictures, wanting to go out to eat.

"Please Kurokoiichi? Please? It'll be so much fun!"

"No."

"I'll pay for milkshakes…Kurokoiichi? Kurokoiichi are you okay? Your face is kind of…guys? GUYS HELP HE'S NOT BREATHING!"

l

l

Momoi expects that Kise's interest was first from curiosity. How could someone so weak be so valuable to Aomine? How did Kuroko become his star's partner?

But then he saw him on the court. Trained with him as Kuroko prepared him to be a regular. Got hooked the first time Kuroko passed to him.

He lights up when he sees Kuroko.

Momoi suddenly feels threatened. Because she recognizes that expression. It's the same one that graces her own.

It means…Kuroko is special.

l

And Momoi had wanted to be the only one to look at him that way.

l

Once Momoi and Kuroko went on a date.

Itwasthemost**magical**nightofherlifeandshe**needs**ittohappenagainreallysoon**badly**.

Kuroko was so attractive in his casual clothes, talking with her, winning her a stuffed toy. That's she's made a shrine of. Tell no one.

But what she loved most about the whole thing was how no one else noticed Kuroko. He was practically invisible to everyone but her. She could keep his company all to herself. For a night, he was hers.

l

It's a precious feeling.

It's a childishly selfish, possessive feeling.

l

To know that you're the only one in the world to look at someone and think they're beautiful.

l

l

Kuroko's beautiful.

l

l

So Momoi doesn't like Kise. When he compliments the shadow she grinds her teeth. When he begs Kuroko during practice she nails him with a clipboard. When he goes in for a hug, she goes in for a jab.

l

l

Because every minute Kuroko spends with Kise is another not spent with her.

l

Unacceptable. Inexcusable. Intolerable.

l

If Momoi let her guard down she could see them as friends. They could very possibly bond over Kuroko together. Tell Kuroko stories and gush together. Attack and possibly tag team Kuroko together.

What a lovely friendship.

l

l

But what's the point of being friends with a rival?

l

Momoi doesn't share.

l

"It's not like that." Aomine murmurs as Momoi seethes silently beside him. A few yards away Kise is rapidly twittering to Kuroko. Getting further and further into Momoi's designated Kuroko space bubble.

"It isn't….really." As Momoi finally erupts when Kise puts his arm around Kuroko's shoulders happily. And rather determinedly despite Kuroko's attempts to shake it off.

Momoi zooms in for the kill.

l

l

l

l

l

End.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** For those waiting for an update I hope this satisfies. When writing this I pulled out every gray thought I've had about Kise. Now don't get me wrong I love Kise. I think he's awesome and with his fun personality and character I kind of want to take him home like a stray. But my feelings can be summed up in a quote I found on tumblr by the lovely fabulondarkness,

_You know I keep calling Kuroko no Basket "gay basketball" but I guess more accurately it would be "a bunch of guys who have clearly never thought about sex before because they are too busy thinking about basketball make a lot of unintentionally innuendo-laden comments to their teammates and rivals. And then there's Kise…" _

_But that takes too long._

Because to me Kise was...ambiguous towards Kuroko. Especially in the first couple episodes we see with him. He springs up to Kuroko, asks him to change schools, looks crushed when he says no and even admits to crying over him the next time they meet. Because not even any Girl he's asked rejected him. And don't get me started on the gushing during the practice game, the picture with him half carrying Kuroko or all the other little looks and things that make me twitch. Now in later episodes I don't get that vibe at all. Kise develops as a player and it's freaking gripping. If you're reading the manga right now the latest chapter leaves you hanging with Kise, who is using all the stops verus...Kuroko.

But the point is if there's a chance any of the characters are homosexual or bi.. Kise got a 50/50 shot. That combined with my idea of Momoi as a jealous fighting to be mature, but not really individual I thought they would clash a bit. So this is my take of Momoi's perspective of Kise. Please enjoy.

To Infinite Skye: Thank you for your thought out comments. They make me smile. I'm sorry this isn't a Kimomo...maybe another time.


End file.
